Crazy MSN
by firegirl343
Summary: ok this really dumb but at lest it's better then my other MSN story. Rated for course Language. well...kind of


A/N: i know that Msn people got a little boring so I decide that is will make another MSN chat room. Hope you like Crazy MSN. With more shows and everything. I don't own the shows but I own the story. So let start.

XXsoul.dude.XX: yo shortly why are you so short

XXICeXx: I am not short

XXQuincyXX: you people are idiots

XXbunnies.are.cuteXX: you guys stop fighting

XXRukiaXX: yeah Orihime is right

XXsoul.dude.XX, XXICeXx, and XXQuincyXX: ok then

_Hyper.as.naruto sign in _

XXsoul.dude.XX: you the hell are you

Hyper.as.naruto: your mom

XXsoul.dude.XX: my mom died

Hyper.as.naruto: I am only joking. I am you daddy

XXsoul.dude.XX: you are not my dad

Hyper.as.naruto: let say my friends told me to go online

_Ramen sign in _

Hyper.as.naruto: here is one

Ramen: hey Ally-san. Did Tomoyo-chan told you to log on to

Hyper.as.naruto: yep

XXsoul.dude.XX: so your name is Ally-san

XXICeXx: so you are a girl

Hyper.as.naruto: yes. Know leave me alone

XXQuincyXX: hey we were just talking

Ramen: hey Ally who are these people. Is one of them your BF

Hyper.as.naruto: -gets mad- I don't know anyone here Naruto

XXbunnies.are.cuteXX: so this is Naruto

Ramen: yep. I am her bff and she is hyper as me

XXICeXx: I bet they're dating

XXRukiaXX: I don't think you should say that Toshiro-kun

Hyper.as.naruto: so XXICeXx is called Toshiro Um………do I know you form some where

XXsoul.dude.XX: well…if you see a male who is short and have white hair you have Toshiro

Hyper.as.naruto: yeah I remember you now. Didn't you bump to a tree before last Monday?

XXICeXx: i…..did not…….bump…..to……a…..tree

Hyper.as.naruto: yep you did

_The.world.campion.is.here sign in _

XXICeXx: um…one of your crazy friends

Hyper.as.naruto: no O.O;;

Ramen: who are you?

The.world.campion.is.here: I am the best Beyblader there is

Hyper.as.naruto: are you the famous Tyson

The.world.campion.is.here: Yep

XXICeXx: That does not ring a bell

XXRukiaXX: -nod-

The.world.campion.is.here: wow you 2 needs to watch more TV

_I hate you Tyson sign in _

_V-girl sign in _

_Sasuke.loves.me.Ino-pig sign in _

_Sasuke sign in _

_Sasuke loves me wide forehead girl sign in _

_Max.is.in.the.house sign in _

_Cherry blossom sign in _

_Little.wolf sign in _

_Ray.is.also.in.the.house sign in _

XXICeXx: don't tell me some of them is your friends

Hyper.as.naruto: I am talking to a guy who bump to a tree

Little.wolf: ……………………..

Hyper.as.naruto: hey Syaoran-kun is here O.O;;

Sasuke: ………………

Hyper.as.naruto: great Emo is here

Max.is.in.the.house: Tyson who are these people

The.world.campion.is.here: I have no idea

Ray.is.also.in.the.house: -sigh- Tyson. You should get there names

I hate you Tyson: you people are weird

Sasuke.loves.me.Ino-pig: ok then O.o

Hyper.as.naruto: Help me! it is Emo-boy's fan girls

Sasuke.loves.me.Ino-pig: Ally-san! It's me Sakura H

Cherry blossom: Guys stop fighting

XXbunnies.are.cuteXX: I agree with her

_I.love.Kai sign in _

Hyper.as.naruto: ZOMG it is a Kai's Fan girl. I can take Sasuke's fan girls any day

Ramen: wow this person cracked Ally-san

V-girl: -nods-

Little.wolf: now you done it I.love.Kai

Hyper.as.naruto: OMFG YOU TALK

Ramen: is this Syaoran

Hyper.as.naruto: anyways –turns to I.love.Kai- Get a life

Ramen: -gasp-

V-girl: -gasp-

Little.wolf: -gasp-

Cherry blossom: -gasp-

Sasuke: -gasp-….

Sasuke.loves.me.Ino-pig: -gasp-

Sasuke loves me forehead girl: -gasp-

Ray.is.also.in.the.house: what is so wrong?

Ramen: she is no that mean to people

Sasuke: you really piss her off I.love.Kai

I.love.Kai: but I do love him

Ray.is.also.in.the.house: Emily is that you

I.love.Kai: of course Ray. It's me

Hyper.as.naruto: must find a happy place

Ramen: are you people spoiled

I.love.Kai: No

_Ray is mine sign in _

Hyper.as.naruto: yo dude that bump to a tree

XXICeXx: What

Hyper.as.naruto: I see dead people

Ramen: you see dead people all the time

Hyper.as.naruto: no I don't

Ray is mine: RAY who is this

Hyper.as.naruto: I am a girl and I am Hyper and I am not taking your Bf

Ray is mine: you better not

Hyper.as.naruto: I think going out with a guy who bump into a tree is better then dating RAY

Ramen: -cough- Pawned –cough-

Sasuke: Ally-san I think you are going out with NARUTO

Hyper.as.naruto: I am not you EMO kid

Sasuke: and that the thanks I get saving u form my fan girls

Hyper.as.naruto: you are an EGO-manic

V-girl, Cherry bloosm, Little.wolf, Ramen, Sasuke.loves.me.Ino-pig, Sasuke loves me forehead girl: -gets popcorn-

XXICeXx: this should be fun

Hyper.as.naruto: I can save myself u know

Sasuke: you are weak and annoying. Cry anytime now

Hyper.as.naruto: I am not your crazy fan girls

Sasuke: right

Hyper.as.naruto: I read your dairy

Ramen: -drops popcorn- you read what

Hyper.as.naruto: I read Sasuke's dairy

Sasuke: ok read a line form it

Hyper.as.naruto: Ok _Dear dairy, I have to save that weak and annoying girl and that everyone in the village said she is going out with NARUTO! Allison. Really why can't she take care of her self. Really! Those fan girls are so annoying and think she is one of them. _Should I go on?

Ramen: DUDE! She read your dairy

Hyper.as.naruto: it's pretty EMO

Sasuke: O.O;

XXsoul.dude.XX: man that was cold

Little.wolf: you didn't see the worsted of it

V-girl: she can be really scary some times

Hyper.as.naruto: hey Ray is mine

Ray is mine: What

Hyper.as.naruto: -pours water on Ray is mine-

Ray is mine: you know I can't get wet

Hyper.as.naruto: Great

_Li's cuz just sign in _

Li's cuz: hi guys

Hyper.as.naruto: hey Mel

Li's cuz: hey Ally

Ramen: how is China?

Li's cuz: Great

Ray is mine: me and Ray are form China

Hyper.as.naruto: so what I am form Canada and living in Japan (Me: the living in Japan part is not real. But who cares it is my story I get to live where ever I want)

Ramen: and she is in my team

Hyper.as.naruto, Sasuke.loves.me.Ino-pig: shut –up about that part NARUTO

Sasuke: Dobe

Ray.is.also.in.the.house: ok then O.O;

Hyper.as.naruto: Sasuke change your name

Sasuke: ok

_Sasuke change his or her name to you are all dobes _

You people are all dobes: happy now

Hyper.as.naruto: Ok then O.O;

Ramen: I LOVE RAMEN

Hyper.as.naruto: Totally Random

V-girl: _sends e-mail to Hyper.as.naruto: isn't that your other story _

Hyper.as.naruto: _sends e-mail to V-girl: Yep _

You people are all dobes: Dobes

Hyper.as.naruto: _sends a pic to You people are all dobes Picture of SakuraXSauke _

You people are dobes: my EYES

Hyper.as.naruto: I win

Everyone: Ok then O.O;

Ray.is.also.in.the.house: wired people

Li's cuz: I know u Ray Kon right

Ray.is.also.in.the.house: yep

Li's cuz: your GF is a wired Neko

Ray is mine: I am not a Neko

Li's cuz: Wow and Hyper.as.naruto or Ally is a Neko

Hyper.as.naruto: I am going to kill you when u comes back

Ray is mine: how is she a Neko

Hyper.as.naruto: I have ears

Ray is mine: I have ears 2

Hyper.as.naruto: cat's ears

Ray is mine: …………………………

Hyper.as.naruto: I win

Ray is mine: you have any proof

Everyone (Me: ok my friends): _Sends a pic to Ray is mine of a girl blackest and brownest hair and bright brown eyes and have cat' ears _

All my friends: Is this proof

Ray is mine: that might not be proof

Hyper.as.naruto: _sends a pic of her and her friends to Ray is mine _

Hyper.as.naruto: more proof

Ray is mine: Damn

The.world.campion.is.here: send the pics to us

Ray is mine: _sends pics to Ray.is.also.in.the.house, I.love.Kai, I hate you Tyson, The.world.campion.is.here, and Max.is.in.the.house _

Max.is.in.the.house: She looks cute

Ray.is.also.in.the.house: Wow she dose

Ray is mine: Ray

Ray.is.also.in.the.house: what

Ray is mine: but I am better then her

Hyper.as.naruto: Hey I hate Tyson

I hate Tyson: yeah

Hyper.as.naruto: do they have dating issue

I hate Tyson: there are not even Dating

Hyper.as.naruto: Ok then O.O;

XXICeXx: can we see the pics

Hyper.as.naruto: _sends pics to XXbunnies.are.cuteXX, XXICeXx, XXsoul.dude.XX, XXQuincyXX, and XXRukiaXX _

XXQuincyXX: where do you live?

Hyper.as.naruto: Guys save me form him

Ramen: you scared Allison

XXQuincyXX: I just saw her form some where. How about u guys

XXICeXx: She is the girl who saw me bump to the tree

Hyper.as.naruto: so it was you

XXICeXx: so you want to go out some time

Hyper.as.naruto: Well…um….

XXICeXx: it is k if you are going out with Naruto

Hyper.as.naruto: I and he are not dating and he like some1 already

XXICeXx: so you want to or what

The.world.campion.is.here: I saw her first

XXICeXx: I just asked her out

Ray.is.also.in.the.house: you seem popular

Hyper.as.naruto: It's kind of weird –giggles-

Ray.is.also.in.the.house: you now my name is Ray

Hyper.as.naruto: and I now Max.is.in.the.house is Max. The.world.campion.is.here is Tyson. I hate you Tyson is Kai. I love Kai is Emily. Ray is mine is Mariah. And I am Allison

Ray.is.also.in.the.house: how do you know?

Hyper.as.naruto: Because I do. Do u live some where in Japan

Ray.is.also.in.the.house: -nods-

Hyper.as.naruto: Hey XXICeXx

XXICeXx: What

Hyper.as.naruto: I would love to go out with u

XXICeXx: ok I will meet you at the tree I bump into

Hyper.as.naruto: What time

XXICeXx: around 8:00

Hyper.as.naruto: That an hour

XXICeXx: will your parents get mad at you

Ramen: She lives by herself

Hyper.as.naruto: I am going to get ready –winks-

_Hyper.as.naruto just sign off _

XXICeXx: I hope this goes well

_XXICeXx just sign off _

Ramen: I am going to watch this

_Ramen just sign off _

V-girl: Sakura K, Syaoran, Sasuke, Ino, Sakura H you want to spy on them

All of them: sure

_V-girl just sign off _

_Sasuke.loves.me.Ino-pig just sign off _

_You people are dobes just sign off _

_Sasuke loves me wide forehead girl just sign off_

_Cherry blossom just sign off_

_Little.wolf just sign off _

Ray.is.also.in.the.house: What is that all about?

XXsoul.dude.XX: Shortly on a date –shook-

The.world.campion.is.here: I know and Ray I think she dose not want to go out with u

I love Ray: but who dose not wants to go out with Ray

XXsoul.dude.XX: maybe she doesn't

XXRukiaXX: I feel bored I am going to spy on them. See ya

_XXRukiaXX just sign out _

XXsoul.dude.XX: me 2. Bye

_XXsoul.dude.XX just sign out _

XXbunnies.are.cuteXX and XXQuincyXX: us 3. Bye

_XXbunnies.are.cuteXX just sign out _

_XXQuincyXX just sign out _

Ray.is.also.in.the.house: it only us and Li's cuz

_Li's cuz just sign out _

I hate Tyson: I have to go

Max.is.in.the.house: are you going to spy on them 2

I hate Tyson: Maybe I really want to see her in real life

_I hate Tyson just sign off_

I love Kai: Kai is not here. I have to go

_I love Kai just sign off _

Max.is.in.the.house: So Kai is jealous of XXICeXx. That a first

The.world.campion.is.here: ha ha ha

Max.is.in.the.house: you and Ray are 2

I love Ray: I am going to kill her

_I love Ray just sign off _

Ray.is.also.in.the.house: I will make sure she does not

_Ray.is.also.in.the.house just sign off _

Max.is.in.the.house: my dad told me to log off. See ya Tyson

The.world.campion.is.here: bye

_Max.is.in.the.house just sign off _

The.world.campion.is.here: I am alone there is no here besides me

_Crazy Princess just sign in _

The.world.campion.is.here: Hi

Crazy Princess: Hi Tyson

The.world.campion.is.here: How do you know me? Who are you? Max this is not FUNNY!

Crazy Princess: why Tyson I am all around you

The.world.campion.is.here: you are freaking me out

_The.world.campion.is.here just sign out _

_Crazy princess change his or her name to Hyper.as.naruto _

Hyper.as.naruto: Sucker

_Error: none it here _

Hyper.as.naruto: ok stop bossing me around GEZZ

_Hyper.as.naruto just sign out _

_Error: why do people hate me so much? _

A/N: This is kind of dumb

See you next time


End file.
